Me and Me
by bitemeEdward121719
Summary: Tsunade has an interesting idea for a new cloning jutsu, will Sakura allow her teacher to make her a lab rat? Rated M for future chapters, Naruto is not mine, Female Sakura X Male Sakura . . . . .


"You want to do what?!" Sakura cried, slamming down the book she was currently reading down onto her teacher's desk. Shifting uncomfortably in the large chair, Tsunade repeated her request "I want to do a cloning where it turns whomever clone's into the opposite sex" she said as she watched her student hopefully.

"Fine, just don't expect me to watch after him." Sakura said with a heavy sigh, Tsunade grinned and in a flash had her arms around her student in a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you! Thank you! I'll never be able to thank you enough for allowing me to experiment on you!" Tsunade cried, holding Sakura in her large bosom.

"Just don't give me a third eye." Sakura mused, slightly muffled by her teacher's large bosom, Pushing slightly, Sakura managed to slip out of her teacher's arms.Grabbing her book and turning her back to Tsunade, Sakura retreated outside of the hokage tower.

Sighing loudly, Sakura launched a stone into the air as she walked towards the hospital. Once entering the hospital, Sakura turned to her secratary.

"I'm back now, has there been any other nurses or doctors in room 207?" She asked as she shrugged on her white coat. Grabbing a clipboard on the otherside of the desk Sakura turned to face her Secretary again.

"No, no one except for me and you have been in there." Her Secretary explained, Sakura nodded and headed down the hall towards the room 207, inside the hallway was uncomfortable since it was silent for once in the hospital, but still the smell of medicine was heavy in the air.

"Hello!' Sakura cried cheerfully as she swung open the door, the paitient she was working on turned to look at her.

"What do you need doc?" He asked in a croaky voice. Sakura laughed and came to sit softly on the end of his bed.

"Oh I was just checking up on you, Sa-su-ke-kun" Sakura said, examining the sheet on the clipboard, turning to face him she grinned slightly.

"Seems like your always wearing a smile Sakura." Sasuke murmured meeting her level green eyes. She shrugged and her smile grew.

"You can get out of here in about two days, or if you're willing we can get you out of hereby 5 P.M." Sakura said, turning to her other board. Sasuke mumbled something that sounded like a 'I agree'. Nodding Sakura proceeded to walk to a phone on the wall and called for her Secretary.

"I'll be down there in a few minutes." The secratary said excitedly, Sakura giggled slightly when in the secretary's haste she had dropped the phone. Finished with her conversation she turned to see Sasuke's curious look her way. Her cheeks en flaming at having to tell him, Sakura walked to the other side of the room and splashed water onto her red cheeks.

"Doc? you okay over there?" Sasuke called to her, his voice gaining more power. Sakura turned and nodded at him with a small smile on her face.

After hours and hours of work Sakura turned to see the clock said 5:00 P.M., Turning towards the sleeping sasuke and her exhausted secratary, Sakura giggled slightly when her saecratray let loose a loud snore. Picking Sasuke and her Secretary up, Sakura set one on her camp out cot in the corner of her office and walked out of the room with Sasuke over her shoulder.

Murmuring loudly Sakura raced over rooftops with a now squirming Sasuke until she reached Naruto's run down apartment, Moving over cardboard boxes, Sakura made it to Naruto's door and knocked hard on the door. With a groan Sakura set Sasuke on his feet, and almost fell backwards from the relief of having that heavy weight on her shoulders.

Opening the door, Naruto's night cap poked out as long with his head until he opened the door fully, Sakura noticed he was only wearing pajama pants and that his chest was overly muscular.

"Oi Sakura, why did you-?"

"Shut up Dobe, she brought me here cause she can't bring me back to her apartment, and also because I can't move by myself as much as I wish I could." Sasuke said cutting Naruto with an annoyed hiss as they both took in the dazed sort of look Sakura had in her eyes.

"Sakura-Chan?" Naurto asked as she fell slightly onto Sasuke's chest.

"She must of overworked herself."Sasuke growled pulling her more onto his chest while Naruto worried over her. In a moment, Sakura had pushed away from Sasuke and was now sitting on the railing a few feet away.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked, the hurt in his voice obvious. Sakura looked at him apolegetically and began the long run to her own Apartment on the otherside of town by the Uchiha district.


End file.
